


From any time

by Kurbastianlover (TheFlash)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cliffhanger, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Open Ending, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlash/pseuds/Kurbastianlover
Summary: After a fight reader is send to the past by Reverse Flash
Relationships: Barry Allen/Reader, Barry Allen/You
Kudos: 11





	1. Back to the past

You were fighting reverse flash side by side with Barry, your soon to be husband. Suddenly Thawne disappeared.

“ Gidion where is he?”

“ Right behind you and I’m going to send you far away from here.”

“Y/n!”

You heard Barry yell before you were swept away by Reverse flash and thrown in some portal. I fell out somewhere on the other side and dislocated my shoulder on the impact. I saw a glimpse of Barry losing and Thawne standing over him before the portal closed.

“ No, stay away from him you bastard!”

“ ehm who the hell are you?”

You turned around to find Cisco, Camila, Barry and Frost staring at you. At least you are still at star labs, you think.

“ Someone you don’t know… Yet. Gideon what year is this.”

“ 2020”

“ five years ago… Can you please link up with Barry Allen from 2025?”

“ Certainly… There’s no trace of the flash in that year.”

“No… No what did he do!”

“ who and who are you how do you know me?”

“ I was thrown in a portal that got me here, five years to the past. I’m y/n. I might need to use your lab cisco I’m gonna need to built a power depending dagger.”

“ You mean Cicadas kind of dagger?”

“ Yeah that is the only thing that can hold him down.”

“Who?”

You looked at them, your eyes stopping at Barry.

“ Eaboard Thawne. He send me here on purpose. Your parents, your daughter, now me. He wants to take everything from you as revenge for something you didn’t even do!”

Your eyes flashed with lightning. The more angry you got.

“ He’s not going to win this time. I’ll do everything I can to make sure of that. Even if will have to kill him.”

You locked eyes with Barry as you played with your engagement ring, which was also your flash ring.

“Help me to get rid of him once and for all.”…


	2. The End?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter with an open ending be prepared

The team agreed to help you and you were currently working on the power dempening dagger. Barry was watching your every move and it made you nervous.

“anything on your mind?”

“ Just seems like we know each other on deeper level, you so hell bound to save me.”

“We do but I can’t tell you more I don’t want to disturb the time line.”

“ Of course.”

Once the dagger was finished you could go back to the future and help Barry. Thanks to Gideon the dagger didn’t effect you or Barry.

“Ready?”

“ Ready… Set…. Go!”

Both of you started running and after a few laps a time portal opened. Once you were in the future you told Gideon to lead to the source of negative speedforce since Thawne was using it.

Meanwhile

Future Barry was trapped in some kind of forcefield and he couldn’t faze through it.

“Don’t bother. This forcefield is vibrating so fast it’s invisible even to a speedster. So when your fiancée and your past self get here, they won’t be able to see you. Only someone who can access negative speedforce can see and faze through it.”

As on cue you and past Barry ran in.

“Where’s Barry?!”

“Gone.”

“y/n I’m here I’m right here!”

Future Barry yelled but it was useless, you couldn’t here him or see him.

Your anger got the better of you and you attacked Thawne. You were ready to kill him but you needed to know where is your Barry.

“ Where is he Thawne last chance!”

“ Somewhere you can’t reach him.”

You punched him and stabbed him with the dagger. Then ran him to the pipeline.

A few hours later you still didn’t find Barry, you were back in the time vault siting on the floor when past Barry sat next to you. While your Barry just helplessly watched unable to contact you.

“ I’ve searched… Everywhere… All cental city, starling city, even national city… I couldn’t find you. You just… Vanished… What if, what if he really killed you?”

You were fully crying by this point. Barry wrapped his arms around you and you cried into his shirt.

“ I’m sure that wherever I am, I’m trying everything I can to get back to you. To run home to you as fast as I can.”

You smiled.

“ wich is really fast considering when you run you’re almost… Invisible.”

You stood up and looked at Barry.

“ Don’t you think it’s weird that Thawne was just standing there looking at nothing? What if there is something we can’t see?”

You started vibrating your hand and slowly walked around the room until you were suddenly bounced back from nothing.

“Gideon could you scan this room for any invisible energies?”

“ of course… I detected a form of energy in front of you. It’s moving three times faster than your speed.”

“great so neither of us is fast enough to enter it.”

“ there’s gotta be a way. Thawne can access it so why can’t we?”

“Because of the negative speedforce. Thawne uses negative speedforce that’s why he is reverse flash. That’s the only way.”

“ No don’t even think about it.”

“Barry it’s the only way… It’ll be just for a few seconds, just enough to pull you out. I’ll come back to you I promise.”

“OK but I swear to god if you won’t be fine…”

“I will be.”

You closed your eyes and started vibrating your body. Focusing on boosting your speedforce energy in you. When you opened your eyes they were red and you saw Barry trapped in that lightning energy. You easily fazed through.

“Let’s get you out of here.”

You grabed him and fazed out. Closed your eyes again and concentrated on controlling your speed. You felt the negative speedforce leave your body and opened your eyes.

“Barry…”

You went to him and kissed him.

“ You came for me…”

“ From any time and any place. I’ll always come back for you.”

Barry went back to his time as you and your Barry arrived home.

“ I think we should start planning our wedding.”

“ That’s a brilliant idea.”

You hugged him and what he didn’t see was that your eyes flashed red for a few seconds…


End file.
